A new life
by zacbradez
Summary: Freelancers are the best of the best, along with Spartans there names are only whispered. When a Marine comes along with a hidden past and the chance to prove that he belongs among those of legend, But he sacrifices himself to save his team. He is given a choice... Leave and die or Join project freelancer?


Hey guys Zacbradez here. So I would like to thank Nitus07 for his review.  
>I have gone through and fixed the things I could find, if there is anything<br>else that needs to be done message me and I will fix it.

* * *

><p>A group of marines were heading out to their last fight before they were shipped home. All the soldiers were in a good mood, all talking, all but one.<p>

"Hey kid, come in join the fun." the Squad leader called out "we are nearly home! You should be celebrating with us! Right guys?" the response was a mighty "hoorah!" He turned back to the lone soldier who looked up him his piercing blue eyes pinning the leader to the spot.

"Listen kid..." he said quietly. "I know you don't think you fit in here. You prefer to get things done alone, a lone wolf, a wild card. Hell you're the best in the squad, possibly the best the army has seen in years. Yet we know nothing about you. Hell we don't even know your name… We have to resort to calling you Wolf" he turned to walk back to the other side of the ship

"It's up to you but it would be nice." he was cut off "There is still one battle left, once we are truly going home then I'll celebrate."

Over a speaker hidden somewhere within the bodies. The pilot called out "Drop time in three minutes, buckle up boys we are coming in hot!"

A soldier called out to the leader "Say cap, what's the purpose of this mission?"

"Locate and extract boys. Now this may possibly become a fire fight, so don't be afraid of shooting these covies. Once we're done here you people will be drinking your asses off, losing your minds and probably won't even remember this day."

"Hoorah!"

"Let's go"

They ran out of the ship ready for battle. Only a few grunts were patrolling the area. They were quickly taken out.

"Hey Cap this might be an easy mission!" one of the soldiers yelled out.

The squad continued to move throughout the base finding very little to no resistance. The leader pulled out an energy tracker to locate the Item required. They reached the last door within the base he looked back to count the amount of people within the base all were there but one

"Anyone seen Wolf" the squad all shook their heads, the leader shrugged and turned back around only to see 'Wolf' sitting a few meters away cleaning one of his knives "worried about me cap?" he asked with a hint of humor In his voice.

"JESUS KID! Don't do that!" he shook his head "Anyway according to this piece of crap the artifact is in the next room so let's finish this."

They walked slowly towards the door. The tension was building… They went through the door only to find... The smallest artifact they had ever seen with absolutely no guards.

"What the fuck! No troops nothing? This is just bullshit!"

"Careful guys check your radar I have a bad feeling about this… Wolf you see anything?"

Wolf who had been looking at the back of the room yelled out "Nothing Cap" he was just about to turn when he saw what looked like a large group of glass like elites crouched in the corner, he was about to shrug it off until he saw one of the move a few inches. "FUCK! AMBUSH GET THE ARTIFACT AND EVERYONE OUT NOW CAPTAIN!" he started firing his assault rifle at the Invisible Aliens.

The squad leader heard the shooting and looked up to see a huge amount of elites, coming out of camo "FUCK EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" there was a mad scuffle to the door but eventually they all made it out In one piece, all except one. "WOLF GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

He ran to the door looked back and shook his head sadly "There are too many. I'll hold them off for as long as I can, now go!" the leader shook his head "I'm not leaving you behind Wolf. No one gets left behind, you can't expect me to leave you here do you?" Again Wolf smiled sadly "You don't have a choice" he pressed a button forcing the door to shut separating them.

The leader heard his last words "If I survive ill find you I promise, otherwise… you know what fuck it"

Wolf turned back around "Let's do this"

His Assault rifle quickly ran out of ammo after the first 6 or 7 Elites forcing to pull out his pistols downing another ten before they too ran out of ammo.

"Fuck" he pulled out his two knives" YOU WANT SOME? "The remaining elite converged on him. Quickly surrounding him, _this is it_ he thought sadly. "Well If I fall I'm dragging everyone down with me." He charged towards the elites, knives shining in the dull light. The next few minutes were just chaos blood rained down around the loan human who was killing like he was death himself.

That was the first time the elites felt fear facing this lone soldier who seemed to not know when to give up, slashing his way through their ranks like a demon. There were only 5 left now as he neared the majority.

An elite on the brink of death managed to pull out his rifle and shot Wolf in the back causing him to drop to his knees but he slowly rose up and continued to the last few. He dispatched the quickly and then fainted due to blood loss.

One week later

Status report:

Name – Unknown

Family - Unknown

Age – 25

Rank – Unknown

Status - M.I.A presumably killed on last mission serving the UNSC after staying behind so that the rest of his squad escape from the base they were situated at.

The Squad leader finished writing his report on Wolf with tears in his eyes. "You sacrificed yourself for us. I will never forget you, Rest in Peace Wolf." The soldier without a name had finally died. God knows when the Military will see another like him

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the middle of space a lone soldier woke up in a hospital bed. Aboard a giant ship.<em>

_Where am I? I should be dead that plasma shot was definitely a killing shot…_ while he was contemplating his survival a man who looked to be African American quietly walked into the room where he was currently located. He coughed quietly to get his attention.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Wolf yelled out shocked not noticing the man until that point

"Good evening, I am the Counselor, now if you will follow me I am taking you to the main deck to see the Director"

They walked together in silence, when they reached it Wolf noticed a Man in a black suit, with bright green eyes, glasses and a goatee.

"Good evening Wolf, may I call you Wolf?" he said in a heavy southern accent.

"Yes you can, everyone else does." Wolf responded somewhat cautious considering that he was on a unknown ship in unknown territory.

The man began speaking again "I am the Director of Project Freelancer. Do you know how we found you?"

Wolf shrugged "I'm guessing I had a few dead elites around me in a building?"

The Director nodded to himself "That was a bit more than a few elites. You met the record for the most elites killed in an hour that was set thirteen years ago by the Spartan Sierra 117."

_God dammit I'm still being compared to him! _Wolf thought.

"Well that's just great." he said out loud feeling pissed off at the constant comparison between the Master Chief and himself. The director looked at him with a little interest but then moved on. "At the moment you have two options, the first is that you go back to your home planet, and continue living your life however you want to."

"What's the second?"

"You can join this program, we can offer you the best equipment, training and any other supplies you may need"

Wolf nodded "well I have nothing left for me, my home planets destroyed" this news caused the director to blink in surprise "so I'll take option two."

The director nodded "Very well, Councilor take this soldier to his new room"

They walked together while the councilor explained what the goals of Project freelancer are, they passed a hallway that contained rooms that each had an American state on it, and two empty ones. "These are the top eight Freelancers' rooms, now if you will follow me"

They passed some separate corridors and reached a room at the end of a hallway. Inside was a large area with a king sized bed, lamps, a dining area and in the corner was an area full of technological things.

He walked over to it to see what he now 'owned.' There was a holographic projection area and an area next to it which had a sealed off containment area.

The councilor motioned for him to go inside. He walked into it and was surrounded by holographic menus.

A voice was heard over a speaker that was hidden somewhere within the room.

**"Hello my name is F.I.L.L.I.S within this chamber you are required to select your new armor, along with a close combat weapon."**

_Okay let's see what they have _he thought. Scrolling through the menu he decided on the fotus helm and armor.

They materialized on his body the armor black as night along with a red secondary, as it appeared an eerie dark blue color showed mixed in with the red shown.

But that disappeared quickly after a few seconds, the helmet appeared in his hands, it was the same color as his armor although the Visor was a deep blue and the color seemed to have multiple layers.

**"This type of armor is a proto-type, it can change its shape and form other types of armor causing the ability to hide in plain sight to be a useful technique, and also the color of the visor and armor colors can be edited whenever you believe it is needed"**

"Nice" he said putting the helmet aside, next he went through the next menu looking for close combat weapons, he chose a small bar after reading its abilities. Using holographic technology it had the ability to make hard-light knives, bo-staffs and any other close combat weapon that he could think of. They came in multiple colors so he chose black. As it appeared he asked F.I.L.L.I.S for another one.

**"Of course" **another one appeared within his hand although it was white.

He walked out of the chamber to see the Councilor standing next to the bed, holding out Wolf's old knives he said. "We thought that these would be a reminder of your past life, you now have to choose a new name, Wolf is to well known by the UNSC for this decision so if you will give a name we can continue."

Wolf looked up from his old knives. After some thought he came up with his new name "How about Colorado?"

The councilor nodded "very well. You have thirty minutes until there is a training session on between the top free-lancers. You will have an initiation session in the next few days so I suggest you see what they are capable of."

The newly named Colorado sat down on his bed thinking about his new life, the thirty minutes passed quickly. So Colorado traveled off to see the training session" changing his amour to that of the soldiers to blend in and hide his identity.

**_Meanwhile…_**

The top 8 were getting ready for their multiple sparing sessions. The first scenario was close combat, first half no weapons second half… well that's a different story

The first pair up were Texas and Carolina, there rivalry giving them a lot more to fight for than the others. As they were about to start a normal low ranking soldier walked in wearing white amour and sat down on the sidelines watching them.

He was given a few curious looks by everyone there but then was ignored.

The fight started between the Light Blue and Black agent

Colorado, the white soldier was looking at the others who seemed to be placing bets. Once they were done the Tan colored one yelled out to the light blue agent "COME ON CAROLINA YOU CAN DO IT!" while an agent in black armor with a yellow stripes yelled out "TEXAS SMASH HER!"

The two agents started their fight. Kicks and punches were thrown but they were mostly blocked. The match continued like this until a buzzer went off indicating the end of the round.

Colorado who had been studying there fight style was thinking to himself "To slow" he muttered. Miraculously an agent in light purple armor with a green stripes heard him. "You think you can do better than them? I doubt you can even take on me!" The now identifiable female agent yelled at him.

The others had noticed that one of their comrades was having a go at the soldier "Hey calm down South, what did they do?" asked the black and yellow one. "That bitch just said that he is better than those two Wash!"

"And?"

"I said that he wouldn't be able to even beat me..." All the agents looked in-between south and Colorado not sure what to do. The Recruit spoke up "I can beat you and ill prove it…. Just don't be such a bitch about it."

"That's it! Come here you dickhead!" it took three agents to hold her back.

"Save it for the match." One of them said as they set up the ring for the fight between Colorado and South, Colorado waited patiently while South couldn't stop moving. They were allowed to fight now, the scoreboard displaying the names _South Dakota _and _Soldier_. They each got into a ready position with the others on the sideline. "I bet ya 50 bucks that the soldier won't last for a minute." Washington stated to his friends. They all agreed with him, except Texas who put down 50 for the soldier." They stared at her as she shrugged and looked towards the arena as the match begun.

South ran forward only to be hit in the face by Colorado who hadn't moved. She came at him again but this time he dropped under her punch and swept her leg knocking her to the ground. "You won't win, you're to rash" She screamed in rage running at him again. Underneath his helmet he smiled. _She is making this to easy_ he thought as he spun out of the way and slammed his fist into her helmet the force of the punch knocking her out.

Everyone present, except Texas looked at him in shock as he walked away. "Holy shit… That was not expected!" Wash yelled out as he handed the money to Tex. They walked up to South unsure of what to say. Finally York spoke up "How did that even happen? A normal soldier shouldn't be able to take down a freelancer like that... I mean we all know that south is rash and has to control her temper but still she is a good fighter, even when she is angry."

They all looked towards the door that Colorado had excited from wondering who he actually was.


End file.
